


Ride - Twenty One Pilots

by needs_to_chill



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needs_to_chill/pseuds/needs_to_chill
Summary: Dear Author,why did you write me into a world where I have no life to live?Sincerely, Embry.(Song Inspired oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> fyi this is super confusing.

Dear Author,  
No offense to you, but you suck at writing interesting stories. Unless you just haven't started writing my story yet, in that case, please starting writing my story soon. I have such a boring life. Nia's author has already written four books, four!!!  
I am so sick of being a supporting character in other people's stories. Hell, even my little brother Joey, has had a short story already! It doesn't even need to be a full novel, just something.  
I have no direction in my life, just the same old schedule every week; it's nauseating.  
Write a oneshot about me getting a dog, even writing the sentence 'Embry starts a hobby' will make such a huge impact on my life. I've been so bored out of my mind for the past 16 years, I would kill myself, but wait! It's you who has to make the decisions about my life, it's YOU who has to write something.  
Sincerely, Embry

Dear Author,  
I made a new friend, Jaden. I think Jaden making a friend (me) is a part of the ending of their story. Yet again, I am am unimportant side character. Maybe you can incorporate Jaden into my story? And Nia, too. I don't want my story to be about losing either of them though, I don't want a sad story where anyone dies; well I guess that's up to you and what you want to write. If you ever write...  
Sincerely, Embry

Dear Author,  
Nia's author has writer's block, so her life has been on pause for a few days. It must be hard for her to try and live everyday normally when she's in the middle of her plot. Meanwhile, Jaden's author seems to be making their life pretty exciting, writing about what it's like to be non-binary in our society. I wish I had something interesting to say about my life.  
Stuff does happen to me, but they aren't my stories to tell. Like how I'm always in Nia's stories. Or like when I was a baby I almost died because I could'nt brethe properly, but that was incorporated in my mom's story, not mine.  
Actually, I'm starting to think that you are writing my story, it's just that you're giving my life no plot or anything because there's no way that in all this time you haven't written a single thing.  
Sincerely, Embry

Dear Author,  
Joey had another short story today. We went to the zoo which I immediately thought was strange, but Joey got lost and had an adventure with the animals. Joey's only seven years old and he has two short stories already, he must have one heck of an author. Unlike me.  
Sincerely, Embry

Dear Author,  
When I'm not a supporting character in someone else's story, I just sit for hours and do nothing. Having absolutely no story at all is like having no purpose in life. In fact, it IS having no life purpose. My life is what you write and if you don't write, I have no life. I HATE THIS!! I hate everything about myself! Why me? Why do I have to deal with this?  
Sincerely, Embry

Dear Author,  
Is this really how I'm going to live my life? How long do I have to wait until you finally write something? How many more years? Do I have to wait until I'm 20? 25? 30? 40!?  
Sincerely, Embry

Dear Author,  
If humans in this universe literally can't have exciting ideas or do anything without their author writing it; that means this whole time you've been writing me, writing these letters to you. You wrote me begging you to write something. But how? How do you know that in this universe we need authors from other worlds to write our lives? How could you possibly come up with a sci-fi world identical to my own? You must be writing this, me thinking this right now! You must know! You're my author, you know every aspect of my life! Did you write me into a world where people's lives are written?! Please, I need answers; my thoughts are driving me insane! I've been thinking too much, help me!  
Sincerely, Embry

Dear Embry,  
I've no idea what's going on. I have no idea if you're a real person in another dimension where your life is what I write. And I'll never know, because for me you are and always will be a just another character written on a page, and nothing more. In fact your, life is just a simple, little story I wrote last minute for a school assingment.  
Sincerely your author, Meya

**Author's Note:**

> bruh idk this is really old and I'm confused too.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
